hersheyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Candy
This section is about the chocolate bar and other chocolate-based products. *'Hershey's Milk Chocolate' is commonly thought of as "plain" or "normal" Hershey's chocolate. *'Hershey's with almonds' standard Hershey's chocolate with almonds mixed in. *'Hershey's Special Dark', a mildly bittersweet chocolate, contains less sugar than other forms. It contains 45% cacao solids. *'Hershey's Symphony' contains less sugar and is creamier than "normal" Hershey's chocolate. The ingredients lists of it and its normal counterpart are identical; in America it is mandated that ingredients only be listed in their order of total makeup. Quantities are not listed, so one can not know for sure how greatly the proportions differ in Hershey's Symphony. Hershey recently reduced the size of the Symphony bar from 8 oz. to 6.8 oz. and added the words "Giant Bar" to the wrapper. *'Hershey's cookies and cream' is a white chocolate bar with added chocolate wafer bits (similar to Oreo cookies). Other Hershey's chocolate products *The 5th Avenue candy bar, which contains a peanut-based mixture. *Almond Joy and Mounds candy bars, which are chocolate-coated bars containing a coconut based mixture on the inside. Almond Joy contains almonds and is coated in milk chocolate, whereas Mounds has no almond and is coated in dark chocolate. *Bar None are wafers with filling covered in milk chocolate. No longer sold in the USA, it is still made in Mexico as a two finger package with the addition of caramel. *Cadbury Creme Egg is a chocolate egg with creme in it, usually sold around Easter. *Cadbury's Caramello milk chocolate squares with creamy caramel. *Cadbury Dairy Milk Chocolate Bar, plain milk chocolate. *Cadbury Fruit & Nut Chocolate Bar, milk chocolate with assorted fruits and nuts. *Cadbury Mini Eggs, bite-sized milk chocolate eggs coated in a hard, vanilla flavored candy shell. *Cadbury Royal Dark Chocolate Bar, plain dark chocolate. *Cadbury Roast Almond Chocolate Bar, milk chocolate with almonds. *Cherry Blossom is an individually packaged, 45g chocolate covered maraschino cherry and syrup. The chocolate mixture has coconut and roasted peanut pieces incorporated into it. *Glosette(s), a Canada exclusive product consisting of chocolate covered raisins, peanuts or almonds. *Heath bar, a slab of toffee coated with chocolate. *Hershey's Bites, bite size candies in a round shape that are made for munching, packaged in a pouch. Flavors are Reese's peanut butter, Heath toffee, Kit Kat, mini Rolo, Mr. Goodbar, York Peppermint Pattie, white chocolate pretzel and dark chocolate pretzel. *Hershey's Bliss, bite sized chocolates in a square shape and wrapped in foil, advertised as creamy and indulgent. Available in 3 flavors. *Hershey's Drops, circular-shaped chocolates, made with the same ingredients as a Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bar. They also have a shiny finish, so it is mess free for the on the go consumer to travel anywhere. Flavors are milk chocolate, and cookies and cream. *Hershey's Cookies and Cream, a block of white chocolate with small pieces of cookie in it. *Hershey's Cookies and Mint, limited edition bar similar to Cookies and Cream, reintroduced since the original introduction in 1992 and subsequent discontinuation. *Hershey's Kisses, small chocolate candies, similar in appearance to a very large chocolate chip. * Hershey's Milkshake, bottled milk shake. Offered in 5 flavors. *Hershey's Miniatures, an assortment of Hershey's chocolate bars in miniature size. Created in 1939 and unchanged since, the original collection comprises Hershey's Chocolate, Hershey's Special Dark chocolate, Krackel, and Mr. Goodbar varieties. A new collection, Nut Lovers, was introduced in 2004 and features both 4 kinds of chocolate and 4 kinds of nuts. Hershey's has also introduced Limited Edition varieties, including a holiday Mint Miniatures Collection. *Hershey's Symphony bar, in plain Milk Chocolate or Almonds and Toffee *Hershey's Pot of Gold, premium boxed chocolates in a variety of assortments: Almond Caramel Clusters, Caramel Assortment, Chocolate Assortment, Créme Assortment, Mint Assortment, Nut Assortment, Pecan Caramel Clusters, Premium Assortment, Sugar Free and Truffle Assortment. *Hershey's Sticks, individually wrapped chocolate sticks packaged and sold by the box. There are four flavors: Milk Chocolate, Caramel Filled Milk Chocolate, Rich Dark Chocolate and Mint Milk Chocolate. *Hershey's Kissables, miniature Hershey's Kisses coated with a colorful candy shell. *Kit Kat, made from Nestlé except in the United States, are chocolate covered wafer bars. * Krackel, a chocolate bar containing crisped rice. *Milk Duds, small bits of caramel covered in milk chocolate. Milk Duds are commonly sold in American movie theaters as a snack. *Mr. Goodbar, a chocolate bar containing peanuts. *Oh Henry!, Popular Canadian version of the candy, currently made in the United States by Nestlé. *Hershey's Pops are bags of original Hershey's chocolates in the half the size and all the shape of a golf ball. They've become a common treat in movie theaters. *Reese's Fast Break, creamy peanut butter and nougat covered in milk chocolate. *Reese's NutRageous, creamy peanut butter, caramel and roasted peanuts covered in milk chocolate. *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, possibly one of Hershey's best-known products due to long-running massive advertising campaigns. *Reese's Pieces are small peanut-butter candies. *ReeseSticks, peanut butter filled wafers covered in milk chocolate. Sold in packages of two sticks. *Rolo, chocolate-covered caramels. Also made and sold in the US by Hershey under license by Nestlé. *Skor, a candy bar containing toffee. *Swoops, chocolate shaped in slices, like potato chips. Swoops come in the following varieties: Hershey's Milk Chocolate, Almond Joy, Reese's Peanut Butter, York Peppermint Pattie, White Chocolate Reeses, and Toffee and Almond. Limited edition varieties include White Chocolate Peppermint (available around Christmas), Special Dark with Almonds and Strawberries & Creme. *Hershey's S'mores is a s'more in candy-bar form. *Hershey's Shell Topping, a chocolate syrup that hardens when poured on cold foods, such as ice cream. *Take 5 (known as Max 5 in Canada), a candy bar with pretzels, caramel, peanuts, peanut butter, and chocolate. It also comes in a white chocolate version, using white chocolate instead of the original's milk chocolate; a peanut butter version which has a peanut butter coating instead of chocolate; a chocolate cookie version which has chocolate cookies instead of pretzels; and a marshmallow version which has marshmallow filling instead of peanuts. *WHATCHAMACALLIT is a peanut-flavored crisp with a layer of caramel and a milk chocolate coating. *Whoppers, chocolate covered malted milk balls, also available in Strawberries and Cream, and Reeses flavors. *York Peppermint Pattie, a patty of peppermint flavored filling coated with dark chocolate. Category:Hershey brands Category:the hershey company